Forever
by Amaya Cruz
Summary: The Sakura he knew could never hit a target let alone hit every one in the center and she always was tripping durring their excercises and falling over things. She looked at him and smiled a crooked smile."


hey guys. this kinda poped into my head . so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the song forever by Papa Roach. although i do wish i did.

* * *

She woke up early and looked outside to see the rain pouring down and got ready to go to the training gounds, just like everyday. Same routine every day. Wake up, shower, get dressed, have a quick breakfast, go to the bridge, wait 3 hours, train, ask Sasuke on a date and get rejected, go home, eat dinner, sleep. It was a never ending cycle that she would live with for the rest of her life. But today she would end that cycle, and she had a small smile knowing that.

She made her way to the training grounds, knowing that she would be there first because of how early it was. She smiled for the second time that morning and began to dance around in the rain, taking out kuni and throwing them at the targets, hitting dead on every time. She then began to sing as she hit a poor tree, cauing it to fall over with her strength.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day_

_I realized what is wrong with me_

_Can't get over you. can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start_

_Take these memories that are Haunting me_

_Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors_

_He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

She continued to sing as she went around collecting her thrown weapons, the smile gone, no emotions showing on her pale face. She began dancing her deadly dance again and hit every target. Only this time there were a pair of eyes watching her from behind the trees.

The watching eyes didn't go un-noticed by the pink haired girl. She spun around and threw 2 kuni at the watcher, pinning them by the sleeves of their shirt. She slowly walked over to him.

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night_

_Hanging over from another good time_

_With another girl... little dirty girl_

_You should listen to this story of a life_

_You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams_

_All these drugs all these women_

_I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,_

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

He looked at her with his onyx eyes in disbelief. This couldn't be Sakura. Her movements were too graceful and she had deadly accuracy. The Sakura he knew could never hit a target let alone hit every one in the center and she always was tripping during their exercises and falling over things. She looked at him and smiled a crooked smile.

_One last kiss,_

_before I go_

_Dry your tears,_

_it is time to let you go_

_One last kiss (one last kiss)_

_Before I go (before I go)_

_Dry your tears (dry your tears)_

_It is Time to let you go_

She quickly kissed him on the lips. She smiled as she broke it, leaving the young Uchiha to look at her with confusion written all over his face. She then continued to sing, spinning a kuni on her right index finger. She began to dance around the tree he was pinned too. She looked truly happy as she made her way to the side of the tree he was on. She pulled the kuni out of his shirt and placed it back into her weapons pouch. She then stopped spinning and gripped the kuni like she was about to attack.

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

_One last kiss (one last kiss)_

_Before I go (before I go)_

_Dry your tears (dry your tears)_

_It is time to let you go_

In the last second she flipped the kuni to where it faced her and plunged it into her beating heart, smiling during her act. Sasuke quickly grabbed her falling form screaming. Out of everything that she had ever done this had to be the most outrageous thing. He began to cry for the first time in years. She wiped away the tears that fell and softly sang the last verse of her song.

_One last kiss,_

_Before I go,_

_Dry your tears,_

_it is time to let you go,_

_One last kiss_

He looked at her, still crying, and kissed her for one last time. Both knowing that she would never make it to the hospital before she died. He poured all his feeling towards her in that one kiss. When they finally broke she looked at him, tears threating to fall. "Sasuke" She choked out, "I love you" He looked at her dying in his lap and said. "I know Sakura, I love you too always have and always will." She closed her eyes and smiled as her heart stoped beating.

He screamed into the morning sky. The only person he had ever loved other than his family was also dead.

_Sakura Haruno **Uchiha**_

_You will never be forgotten_

_and will always be loved_

_**Because my feelings for you are forever**_

* * *

Ok just so people understand. the last part is what was wrote on Sakura's tombstone and the bold parts are what Sasuke carved into it. R&R please!!


End file.
